Electrical stimulation therapy has been found to benefit some patients. For example, some patients suffer from an irregular heartbeat or arrhythmia and may benefit from application of electrical stimulation to the heart. Some patients suffer from a particular type of arrhythmia called a fibrillation. Fibrillations may affect different regions of the heart, such as the atria or the ventricles. When a fibrillation occurs in the ventricles, the heart's ability to pump blood is dramatically reduced, putting the patient at risk of harm. It has been found that applying an electrical stimulation to the patient can effectively treat patients suffering from disorders such as from fibrillation by restoring a regular heartbeat.
Because disorders such as fibrillations can happen at any time, it is helpful to have a device that is easily accessible to treat them. In some cases, it is helpful if that device is portable or implantable. In developing a device that is portable or implantable, it is helpful to have access to subcomponents that are compact and lightweight and that can perform to desired specifications.